There are floating platforms with small footprint topsides, such as wind turbine platforms. The platforms are with vertical columns. The vertical columns provide stability of the platforms. U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,539 Battered Column Offshore Platform shows a semisubmersible with battered columns. One embodiment of the invention is a semisubmersible with 3 columns. It is connected at column bottom by pontoons and decks on the column top. In the invention, the battered columns and pontoons form an open hull to support the deck. The columns do not converge to a central location to connect with each other. This open hull can provide support to a deck with large surface area. Large area in a deck is important for offshore oil and gas production or drilling units, since large quantity of equipment and facilities for these topsides require a large surface area in a deck. However, for a wind turbine platform or a platform with small footprint topsides, this requirement is no longer valid.